That stupid bet
by NatalieCoranda
Summary: Why did they always have to ask her that? She hated it! She would run away every time, but, for once, will he come to get rid of her problems?


**I bet my cupcakes were wondering when I would publish another fic, well here it is!**

**I've actually been kinda busy lately…. My birthday is coming up **_**really**_** soon.**

**No… in my fic 'A dare to remember!' Freed is not gay… jeez…**

**My friend came and stayed with me for almost a week, we almost ripped each others heads off…**

**Anyway! Would you like another fic?**

**Really?**

**Okay… but this time you have to promise me that you'll actually review what kind of pairing you want me to do in my next story… **

**It has to be from the listed:Soul Eater**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Inuyasha**

**Fruits Basket**

**Or Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you! On with the show!**

!

It was another boring day.

Maka Albarn was sitting at home, reading a book, that she had read a million times already.

Just like her other books.

She wanted a new book, or something to do.

Either would do.

"Hey Maka, me and Black*Star are going to the park to play some basketball. You wanna come?" Soul asked as he walked out of his room.

She got up and looked at Soul.

He was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, and some sneakers.

"Alright, but I'm not playing." She said as she rushed to her room to change.

She came back wearing shorts and a tank top, with some red sneakers.

They went out the door to Soul's bike, got on, and went to the park.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD! I WILL WIN THIS GAME WHEN SOUL GETS HERE!" Was heard throughout the park.

Maka rolled her eyes.

"Hey Black*Star! I won the bet! I told you I'd get her to come!" Soul yelled.

Maka looked at him, and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Alright! Here! Ten bucks!" Black*Star said as he threw a ten dollar bill at Soul.

"Hey! The bet was for twenty!" Soul yelled.

"Fine! Here!" Black*Star threw another ten at him.

"So immature!" Maka yelled as she walked over to Tsubaki.

"Hi Maka." She said cheerily.

"Is that all I am to him? A bet?!" Maka huffed as she plopped down on the bench next to Tsubaki.

"I'm sure that's not it!" Tsubaki said as she tried to get Maka to cheer up.

"Hello Maka. Hello Tsubaki." Kid said as he walked up with Liz and patty.

"Hey Kid."

"Hello Kid."

"What's wrong Maka?" Liz asked.

"Nothing…" Maka said.

"Come on Maka! Something's wrong!" Patty yelled.

Soul and Black*Star looked over to the girls.

"Shut up Patty!" Maka yelled as she ran off.

"Maka!" Tsubaki yelled as she started to run after her.

She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

It was Soul.

"I got this." He said as he ran after Maka.

Everyone just stared.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Was heard from all, except for Tsubaki.

"It's finally going to happen!" She yelled.

"Took 'em long enough." Black*Star said.

!

"Maka! Maka! Wait up!" soul yelled as he ran through the streets of Death city after her.

Maka just kept running.

Finally Soul caught up to her.

"Maka! Stop!" He yelled as he grabbed her shoulder, thus stopping the girl.

She turned around with tears in her eyes.

"What Soul?!" She yelled as she shrugged off his grip on her shoulder.

"Why did you run off like that?" He asked.

"Because Soul! I didn't want to be bothered with questions about what's going on between you and me! There is nothing! And it makes me sad! They're always asking if there's anything between us! I can't take it!" Maka said as she fell to her knees, sobbing.

Soul sat on the ground next to her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Well… you wanna fix that?" He asked.

"What? What are you talking about Soul?" She asked through sobs.

"Well… why don't we change the fact that there's nothing between us?" Soul said with a smirk.

Before she had a chance to answer, he kissed her.

It was a soft, passionate kiss, but still a kiss.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He loved her beautiful green eyes.

"Well?" He said, still staring into her eyes.

"Alright, but YOU have to tell everyone." She said with a smile.

"Deal." He said as he helped her up.

!

**Well? I liked it…**

**My birthday is on June nineteenth! So close!**

**I can't wait!**

**Anyways… I'm not writing another fic until you participate in my contest.**

**I won't know what to write!**

**So, read the top!**

**I do not own Soul Eater… if I did, Maka and Soul would be together.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
